


Soft

by dontbecruelx



Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Everyone lives, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Polyamory, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: “You left Erwin in bed? He’ll worry if he wakes up and you’re not there.”“Uh...uh...hum…”“Eren. I’m tired. Please spit it out.”“You’re tired! Then I have something for you!”Eren pulled out a stuffed bear.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stuffed animals
> 
> Thanks, Jade! <3

To say Levi had insomnia would be the biggest understatement of the year. He couldn’t sleep in the underground, and for some reason above ground, with the moon shining in his window made it even harder. He didn’t even bother with a bed. There was no point. Until Erwin forced him to get one. “How are you even going to try to sleep if you don’t have a bed?” He said.

“I had a bed before, it was hard, the sheets were rough, and it made me even more irritated than I usually am.” 

“Right.” Erwin said.

He thought that was the end of it. However, later that day Eren and Erwin appeared at his door. He heard grunting and grumbling and weird groaning sounds until he opened the door and saw Erwin and Eren holding a bunch of wooden slats.

They got him a fucking king size bed.

He shouted, told them he didn’t need it until they both gave him a look that meant he couldn’t say no.

He still didn’t sleep though. Even with a large amount of space. Even with the softest sheets they could find. He’d sit up at night. But instead of sitting at his table, he’d sit on the bed and read until morning. He was happy that way.

But the others weren’t. Eren, one of his big-mouthed partners, had told his entire squadron that he couldn’t sleep. So they did everything they could to help him. It was annoying, to say the very least. 

They bought him herbal tea, lavender in a lovely bag, anything they could to help their commander get a good nights rest. Of course, it didn’t work.

Eren showed up one night. They didn’t always sleep together. But it had become more of a habit since Levi had a big bed. Erwin and Eren often slumbered intertwined, but Levi left them and sat in his room so as not to disturb them. He didn’t mind though. Knowing they were resting peacefully together and were safe together made him feel at ease.

Levi answered the door to a flustered Eren with his arms behind his back.

“You left Erwin in bed? He’ll worry if he wakes up and you’re not there.”

“Uh...uh...hum…”

“Eren. I’m tired. Please spit it out.”

“You’re tired! Then I have something for you!”

Eren pulled out a stuffed bear. 

“You’re fucking kidding. Absolutely not.”

“Just take it!” Eren shouted, flushed down to his chest.

“... fine.”

“Then when you get in a sleep pattern you can come and join us, okay?” Eren sighed. “It’s not nice when you leave us in the night.”

“I don’t want to disturb you both,” Levi said. “You need to rest.”

Eren scowled. “So do you so take the damn bear and go to sleep!!!” He threw it at his face and ran off down the hallway.

Levi eyed it. 

“No way.” He said. But he put it in his bed, anyway.

He slept for four hours that night.

Three the next.

Four the day after that.

And five.

_ For fuck’s sake… I’m like a child. _

But when he appeared at Erwin’s bedroom door with the stuffed bear in hand, Eren and Erwin welcomed him inside with bright smiles. He got between them both and had the best sleep he’d had in years, all because of a brown stuffed bear.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your comments and kudos make my day! <3 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @dontbecruelx


End file.
